


Descubrimiento

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Daddy Kink, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Ra's y Bruce joven tiene su primer acercamiento sexual.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 29





	Descubrimiento

**Author's Note:**

> *Esta historia esta ligado a una fotonovela Ra'sBru, eso explica el contexto. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?vanity=izayabats&set=a.159463369150192 (Fotonovela inspirado)

_**Te enseñare.** _

_-Es como el avión de papá… solo que más extravagante-_ **Bruce miraba con detenimiento todo lo que contenía**

 _-Me gustan la comodidad al viajar Bruce-_ **El hombre se sentó al lado suyo, Bruce sintió nervios al estar completamente solos, su padre no lo llamaría, su hermano no iría por él, su madre y Alfred no podrían ubicarlo, escaparse sin avisar no era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido pero realmente quería estar con él, así que los riesgos valen la pena.**

 _-Pareces nervioso amado-_ **Menciono al ver como sus piernas no dejaban de moverse.**

_-Bueno… este es mi primer acto rebelde, nunca he salido de casa sin permiso o supervisión… además bloquee a mi familia para que no me molestaran…-_ **Bruce intento no parecer aguafiestas pero realmente siempre había sido un niño bueno, le ponía nervioso pensar en lo que había hecho.**

_-Así que… ¿probando ser un niño malo eh?-_ **Pronuncio en tono sexy, Bruce sintió placer al escuchar como la voz gruesa del alfa recorría su cuerpo.**

_-Creo que ni siquiera me sale bien…-_ **Intentando seguir su broma, Bruce comenzó a sonrojarse, dios mío a esto se refería Alfred cuando dijo sobre la atracción de los Alfas.**

_-Creo que necesito disciplinarte para que lo entiendas-_ **El hombre se acercó casi a milímetros de la cara del omega.**

_-… ¿Eso quiere decir que no podre ir a la playa?-_ **El comentario salió de sus labios sin pensarlo, realmente estaba demasiado nervioso que no pensó en lo que decía, debió parecer imbécil.**

**Sin embargo, a Ra’s le pareció tierna su respuesta y simplemente dijo** _– Déjame mostrarte a que me refiero-_ **El moreno se levantó de donde se encontraba y sin avisar, él se llevo al menor entre sus brazos, el omega no hizo nada más que aferrarse a la imponente imagen del multimillonario.**

**¿Adónde lo llevaba?**

**…………………………**

_-No te lastimare Bruce-_ **La voz profunda pero calmada no lo tranquilizaba, tenía sus manos cubriendo su vagina mientras Ra’s intentaba convencerlo de dejarlo entrar, había aprendido de Alfred que esas cosas solo se hacen cuando estaban casados o preparados para tener cachorros.**

**Jesucristo estaba a punto de tener su primera vez con su Suggar Daddy sin protección, además de que su polla era bastante generosa, tenía demasiada inseguridad sobre lo que pasaría después de esto, ¿Qué sucedía si es que quedara preñado?**

_-N-No, esto… estoy demasiado nervioso-_ **Menciono mientras su rostro intentaba ocultarse entre las sabanas.**

 _-Que es lo que te tiene nervioso amado-_ **El hombre no parecía enojado, si no que parecía que esos gestos lo excitaban más.**

_-Vamos a tener sexo y…-_ **Bruce intento no morir de la vergüenza cuando miro a la cara apasible del hombre.**

_-¿Y?-_ **Pregunto algo curioso.**

_-N-No llevas protección, ¿Qué pasa si termino embarazado? ¿Qué voy a hacer con un cachorro?-_ **Realmente no se había planteado ser un adolescente embarazado, ni de chiste quería serlo, eso sería ser una gran vergüenza para su familia.**

 _-Lo cuidaremos, yo me haré cargo si algo sale mal amado-_ **El hombre acaricio la mejilla del omega mientras este al escucharlo se preguntaba si creerle o no… quizás podría conseguir anticonceptivos una vez que bajaran del avión, había tanto en que pensar… sin embargo, el alfa al sentir que lo estaba pensando mucho, decide besarlo.**

**Bruce sintió como la lengua de Ra’s estaba recorriendo su boca, el omega cedió de manera lenta, las manos se retiraron de su vagina para poder abrazarlo mientras correspondía el beso, Ra’s aprovecho que la parte intima de su amante estaba al descubierto para acercarse a él. Posiciono su miembro en la entrada vaginal del menor sin penetrarla, solo rozando y jugando con el pensamiento de ello, el omega rompió el beso y vio con ojos de preocupación como estaba a punto de perder su virginidad.**

_-Déjame hacerte sentir bien amado-_ S **in más, Bruce se tragó su miedo y simplemente le dio el permiso al mayor para hacerlo.**

**El alfa con el permiso del menor, comenzó a presionar su glande contra la vagina del omega, era pequeño y apretado, cosa que hacía difícil entrar de una en el omega, Bruce sacaba pujidos de dolor mientras el pene del alfa daba presión en su área vaginal, un par de intentos y con un gemido ahogado pudo por fin entrar, la cabeza estaba dentro pero no lo demás, Bruce sentía un dolor punzante, su instinto le decía que su alfa lo lastimaba por lo que se retorcía para poder alejarse, el alfa comenzó a impacientarse, el omega no daba ninguna oportunidad para ir lento, así que tendría que ir rápido, en un veloz movimiento de cadera introduce toda su longitud en Bruce, el omega dio un aullido bajo de dolor mientras buscaba algo en lo que aferrarse, Ra’s dejo que Bruce lo abrazara con fuerza mientras temblaba y chillaba debajo de él, ambos se habían quedado quietos en un modo para que la tensión y el dolor bajaran.**

_-¿E-Estas bien amado? Me moveré-_ **El alfa aviso mientras sus caderas comenzaban alejar la base del omega.** **El omega no pudo decir nada, solo asintió mientras intentaba relajarse, sabía que esto dolería pero debía aguantar, las embestidas era sumamente lentas, quizás una tortura para el primerizo omega que tenía que acostumbrarse a ello.**

**Más temprano que tarde, el acceso del alfa al omega fue más fácil, la sangre con el pre-semen y los jugos del omega hacían un trabajo de lubricación, el omega comenzó a relajar el agarre que tiene con el alfa incluso con la voz retenida y dolorosa se comenzaba a calmar para sonar sorpresiva y placentera, la polla de Ra’s comenzó a moverse relativamente mejor que al principio, ambos teniendo más confianza en el otro comenzaron realmente a disfrutar el momento.**

**Bruce aún se sentía abrumado por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, el dolor comenzaba a disminuir para dejar paso al placer, el sonido húmedo al momento de la unión se hacía sonoro la burbuja donde ellos estaban, Bruce apretaba levemente la espalda del mayor mientras que este estaba enterrado en su cuello, oliendo y repartiendo besos posesivos sobre su clavícula, el roce de su clítoris con la base de la polla del alfa hacia que la sensación de placer aumentara, Ra’s al ver que su amado había dejado de quejarse, dejo el buen trato y comenzó con la verdadera acción.**

**Bruce de un momento a otro pudo sentir como la polla de Ra’s casi salía de su interior para luego de un golpe volver a introducirse, atacando con precisión su joven útero que saco un gemido ahogado de sorpresa, con esa señal, el alfa continuo con ese movimiento, una y otra vez su cuello uterino era maltratado con relativa fuerza por el alfa, sus piernas actuaron por instinto y rodearon la cadera de Ra’s con fuerza, ayudando así con la introducción de Ra’s.**

_-M-Más, más, alfa, más-_ **Bruce balbuceaba con fuerza al sentir las ráfagas de placer cuando su útero era atacado.**

**Ra’s no dudo en cumplir su exigencia, el movimiento se volvió más rápido y corto, dejando poco al margen para que así su glande golpeara el útero del omega, el sonido húmedo de la habitación se hizo más sonoro junto a los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, el pequeño espacio para la polla de Ra’s comenzaba a reducirse, Bruce no dudaría mucho si seguía dándole semejante follada pero no importaba, él entrenaría a Bruce para aguantar su ritmo, moldearía su joven e inexperto útero para su propio placer.**

_-R-Ra’s voy, n-no puedo más_ \- **Vacilo cuando la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas eran demasiado para él.**

 _-E-Esta bien a-amado, suéltalo, córrete para mí-_ **Con su ultimas fuerzas, las embestidas fueron una mezcla de profundidad y rapidez que terminaron con ambos, Bruce dio gemidos de alivio cuando llego al clímax y se corrió, empapando la parte baja de Ra’s y la cama, el alfa se quedó quieto mientras el nudo se formaba dentro de Bruce, este último dio un gruñido cuando las paredes vaginales del menos lo estrangularon con fuerza, impidiendo que interrumpiera el nudo.**

**Pasaron unos minutos en donde solo se escuchó la respiración agitada de ambos inundando la habitación, recuperando su aliento y energías. Una vez que el nudo bajo, Ra’s salió del interior de Bruce con cuidado, el sonido pegajoso de su separación vino acompañado con la salida lenta del semen del alfa, Bruce se siente cómodamente lleno, un poco extraño por la sensación pero no era desagradable.**

_-E-Es mucho…-_ **Murmuro con algo de cansancio cuando la yema de sus dedos fueron a la hinchada vagina y tocaron los fluidos mezclados de ese lugar.**

 _-Definitivamente voy a quedar embarazado-_ **Confirmo sin muchas ganas.**

 _-Amado, necesitas más de mi dentro para que concebir… pero-_ **Ra’s se acercó a la cara del menor para depositarle un beso en los labios.**

 _-Si realmente quieres un cachorro, podemos arreglarlo-_ **Hablo con arrogancia.**

 _-Pervertido-_ **Contesto mientras reía.**

_**Por lo visto, el sexo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic hecho por votación, no le tuvieron miedo al éxito.


End file.
